User blog:Huds 2/Sandbox
Intro: Legends num - marks the place where you are going to type numbers to. c: - marks the place you need to type. Words included after c: means the choices you need to type. Note that choices are ONLY in that option. No other random words or numbers type. Plus don't include comma (,). code - marks the place where you need to type the color code if the color you need to include in the option where it is needed. ---- Note(s): - DO NOT include brackets [] in the area of HTML processing. Brackets [] just represent the place you need to put in. The code you need to type at is based in the option of the coding. Custom Fixed Advertisement For the reason, I made this section so I can inform you how to add a customized, fixed-in-screen advertisement. I actually made the advertisement for the main page. How to make an customized, fixed-in-screen advertisement (full-compatible on the Main Page): - Type - Then type - Then type what ever you want to include inside. It is best to use in some word adjustments to make advertisement small and not clutter to the screen - Don't forget to finish the HTML functions included (such as ), as it affect the rest procedures. ---- Note(s): - As numbers required for basic options (such as size), the bottom and right sections for the div class are not based on options in sizing, but options on where it is, going to spaced from the specific direction (for example, entering right: 150px in the advertisement code means the advertisement is 150px farther than the right). - Advertisement disables after you leave the page where the advertisement exists. - DO NOT change the position: fixed to other position details (like right, left, or center), because if you do, it will not fixed in the screen. Instead, it just looks like a bordered option. - Advertisement is fully compatible in the Main Page. Putting advertisement in the common pages are very short time to appear, and doesn't support for full matters of the whole screen in that page. Stylish Description Box This consists of a 'uncontent' heading and details. Rather than making a header and details, this description box is more of appreciation. How to make the stylish description box: - Type for 'heading' - Then you can add some font enhancements. You can resize, change font, or change color. - Type what ever you want to include to. - Finish the HTML functions included. Leaving them can affect the rest procedures. - For detail enhancements, type - Then you can add some font enhancements. You can resize, change font, or change color. - Finish also the HTML functions included. Leaving them also affect the rest procedures. ---- Example: Sample Hello, This is just a sample. You can do this by trying out the code. And please do not clutter the comments sections with sampling. Do the sample by creating your own Sandbox blog page. ---- Notes: - The border-radius is an option added to make borders a bit of a circle, so the borders look better as well. It is optional and can be unincluded. - This requires a lot of coding, harder if you add more options. Try to have more advanced skill on source mode if you can't make this option in visual. Category:Blog posts